True and Love
by Dark-oji
Summary: Pues...son pequeños y cortos poemas de Syaoran a Sakura...al momento de estar separados por ese enorme vidrio...
1. Distanciados

Pues es un poema escrito por Syaoran para Sakura...cuando estan distanciados por ese enorme vidrio que lkos separas y no deja que los dos puedan tocarse...

Es el precio que le dieron a Yuuko-san por que Sakura Hime y Syaoran-kun no se separaran xDD

**

* * *

Distanciados**

Ahora que a tu,

Mi única Princesa,

He despreciado más que a nadie en este mundo,

Se que no hay más remedio,

Deberé irme de aquí

Y no volver a tu lado.

Se que será muy doloroso para ti pero,

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Lo único que pienso es…

"_Que hará mi bella doncella"…_

"_Recordara a este humilde súbdito"…_

Es lo único que me pregunto a diario pero,

Creo que con toda certeza nunca acierto…

Ahora más que nada te necesito

Y pienso que no volveré a tocarte…

Se que ahora…

Que los dos estamos separados por un algo invisible

Y tal vez jamás volvamos a tocarnos pero,

Es algo que debemos aceptar y…

Por el bien de ellos…

Debemos sacrificar eso…

Nuestra amistad…no,

Algo más…

Pero yo…pero yo…

No lo deseo…

Es algo que los dos aunque lo decidimos,

Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo

Y ahora que estamos tan distantes pero,

A la vez tan unidos,

No podemos volver a tocarnos nunca más…

_Mi bella… _

_Y querida…_

_Sakura…_

_Mi única Princesa…_

* * *

También, se me ocurrio gracias a la amistad de Aniih-chan...no se como agradecerte y la vdd es que nunca me enojaria contigo y lo sabes xDDD..bn matta nee???

Spolier de los capitulos 214-217 manga de trc

("Recuperare las plumas cueste lo que cueste") Clon.:


	2. Confusión

Pues es un poema escrito por Syaoran para Sakura...cuando estan distanciados por ese enorme vidrio que lkos separas y no deja que los dos puedan tocarse...

Es el precio que le dieron a Yuuko-san por que Sakura Hime y Syaoran-kun no se separaran xDD

**

* * *

**

**Confusión.**

Se que te he dañado

Y no puedo remediarlo,

Ahora los dos estamos separados

Y ninguno podemos tocarnos…

Se,

Que tenías miedo de separarnos

Y yo,

Lo temía también,

No poder volver a tocar tu suave tez,

Sentir tu caricia,

Era algo que no podía soportar pero,

Algo me impulso a hacerlo

Y ahora que,

Ellos dos,

Son felices

Y aunque,

Están separados como nosotros,

Algo los une,

Es algo que nosotros debimos sacrificar,

Ya que por ellos,

Viviremos más…

_Mi dulce Lobato,_

_Syaoran…_

* * *

También, se me ocurrio gracias a la amistad de Aniih-chan...no se como agradecerte y la vdd es que nunca me enojaria contigo y lo sabes xDDD..bn matta nee???

Spolier de los capitulos 214-217 manga de trc

("Recuperare las plumas cueste lo que cueste"):. Syaoran Clon.:

Gomenasai Aniih, se que lo que te he hecho es algo que no debes perdonar pero, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para remediarlo...


	3. Sacrificio

Pues es un poema escrito por Syaoran para Sakura...cuando estan distanciados por ese enorme vidrio que lkos separas y no deja que los dos puedan tocarse...

Es el precio que le dieron a Yuuko-san por que Sakura Hime y Syaoran-kun no se separaran xDD

**

* * *

**

**Sacrificio**

Ahora que,

Los dos estamos juntos, nada ni nadie volverá a separarnos,

Ni la muerte misma por que,

Yo tengo la llave de nuestro destino

Y no te volveré a perder de nuevo.

No tocarte es como,

Morir en el intento de volver a ti,

Ahora se, que lo mas valioso para mi eres tu,

Que sin ti,

Necesitaria una vida entera para regresar de la muerte,

Me convertiría en la muerte misma para estar contigo,

No quisiera que volviésemos a separarnos

Y espero,

Que aun después de la muerte,

Volviésemos a estar juntos,

Como en aquellos tiempos…

…aquellos tiempo en los que,

Eras unos niños

Y nos nos importaba lo que dijeran de nosotros.

Teníamos el tiempo del mundo

Y nuestra amistad era la más importante,

Yo que,

Estuve a punto de sacrificarlo todo por ti

Y tú apareciste,

Calentándome con esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que,

A cualquier persona desvela su verdadero ser,

Tu que,

Has creído en mí

Y has confiado en mí,

A pesar de que hemos estados separados por,

Todos estos años,

A pesar de que no hemos podido atravesar ese vidrio

Y que aun,

Nos seguimos amando igual que siempre para,

Poder proteger a aquellos que,

Alguna ves llegaron a necesitar de nuestra ayuda.

Nosotros que nos hemos sacrificado

Y que ahora,

En la vida tanto como el la muerte,

Nos seguiremos amando…

…hasta el final…

_A ti,_

_Mi querida Sakura,_

_Te amo…_

* * *

También, se me ocurrio gracias a la amistad de Aniih-chan...no se como agradecerte y la vdd es que nunca me enojaria contigo y lo sabes xDDD..bn matta nee???

Spolier de los capitulos 214-218 y esperemos al 218-final xDD

("Recuperare las plumas cueste lo que cueste"):. Syaoran Clon.:

Gomenasai Aniih, se que lo que te he hecho es algo que no debes perdonar pero, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para remediarlo...


End file.
